


A Personal Favor

by musikurt



Category: E! RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Facials, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason needs a favor from Joel to save himself some embarrassment.  Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Personal Favor

Jason could hear the music for the closing credits of E! News as he approached Joel's door. He sighed, fearing he was too late to accomplish his task. He had never personally asked Joel not to include something foolish he said in an episode of 'The Soup', but he heard such a thing was rarely granted. After a few moments of hesitation, he loudly knocked on the door two times.

"Enter!" Joel called out from within his office. Jason turned the knob and slowly opened the door, trying to keep his confidence.

"McHale," Jason said with a nod and stepped inside.

"Kennedy," Joel replied with a knowing smile. "Just finished watching your show. Some good stuff, as always."

Jason shifted slightly on his feet. "Yeah, well, I'd say it's not my best."

Sensing Jason's discomfort, Joel offered him a seat on the sofa opposite his desk. "Please, sit. What brings you over to our little studio?"

"Well, I--" Jason quickly plopped himself down on the sofa, worried that his legs might betray him if he stood any longer. "It's just-- I said something on today's episode that I'm sure is great fodder for your show--"

"Oh! That!" Joel interrupted him with a chuckle. "I'm certain I know exactly what you're talking about. Coming by to make sure I caught it or to simply give me your personal permission to use it? Because you needn't do either."

"No," Jason quickly replied, trying his best not to get angry. "What I'm actually here to ask is that you don't put it on your show."

Joel raised his eyebrows at the request. "You really expect me to pass on that? Have you seen my show? It's perfect."

"I don't disagree. In fact, it's because it's so perfect that I knew you'd want to use it. And that's why I came here right away, hoping to catch you before you commit it into this week's show."

Joel eyed Jason for a moment unsure if he was considering the request or merely trying to determine the request was real. He wouldn't put it past some of his colleagues at the network to play a prank on him like this. They all got along generally, but he knew that at some point a joke or two must have irked a few of them.

"Look," Jason continued after a few moments of silence, "I'm just asking for a favor from a colleague. I realize I will be in your debt. But I just don't want to you pick it apart and make fun of it." He shrugged. "That, and I've a running bet with Mario Lopez and David Burtka about which one of us can go the longest without being featured on your show."

"Ah," Joel responded, "there it is. You just don't want to have to pay up? And you think you can call in a professional favor for that?"

"Well, I just thought that we're colleagues and--"

"Kennedy," Joel cut him off and shook his head, "you know I don't give any extra privileges to my colleagues here at the network. It's an equal opportunity show, regardless of which channel airs your blunder."

Jason sighed. "Okay, then what if it's not a professional favor?"

"What do you mean?" Joel sat up a bit in his chair. He was beginning to wish he could have caught this recording on tape.

"A personal favor? That way you're not taking our status as colleagues into account but rather our friendship?"

"Are we friends, Kennedy?" Joel wasn't meaning to be offensive; he honestly wasn't sure that was a word he would use to describe the two of them. They were certainly colleagues and definitely acquaintances -- but friends might be a stretch.

Jason shrugged. "Maybe not close friends or anything like that, but I'd consider you friend enough that I'd be willing to do a personal favor for you."

Joel considered his words for a moment. "A personal favor?" he asked almost rhetorically. "So if I do this personal favor for you, you'll do one for me?"

Something in Jason's head told him to hesitate, but it was overpowered by his desire to ensure he didn't end up on 'The Soup'. "Of course. Isn't that how favors work?"

Joel grinned. He knew of the perfect way to test if this was all a ruse. "Okay, then. I'll do you this personal favor, but you owe me."

"Thank you. Just let me know when you'd like to cash in on it." Jason started to stand, but Joel put up his hand to stop him.

Joel's grin grew in a way that made Jason slightly uncomfortable. "I was thinking I'd cash it in right now."

"Uh-- What do you want?" Jason's eyes followed Joel's hand as it dropped toward his lap and unzipped his trousers.

"Well, I've been cooped up in this office all day and was thinking I could use a little release. You want me to not broadcast what you said today, then show me what else your mouth can do."

Jason stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Wait-- are you asking me to-- But--"

"Come on, Kennedy. A personal favor for a personal favor." Joel loosened his belt and unbuttoned his waistband. "Or I can just send the tape over for editing."

With a deep breath, Jason slowly moved from the sofa to his knees in front of Joel's chair. Joel stood and smiled down at him. This was not at all what he had expected when Joel asked for a favor. As far as he knew, Joel was straight -- but then again, maybe this wasn't about that.

"Oh, and no teeth or all bets are off," Joel added as Jason's lips slipped over the tip of his cock. Jason had never given head before, so he was a bit nervous, but he didn't find it as unpleasant as he had imagined. He kept his mind focused on what he was getting from the deal - the sum of the bet was quite sizable and a price he was unwilling to pay.

Jason tried to focus on other things anytime he found himself thinking he might be enjoying himself and breathed a sigh of relief when, after several minutes, Joel indicated he could stop. Thrilled for it to finally be over, Jason started to move to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Joel asked, putting his hand on Jason's shoulder to hold him in place. "I'm not done."

"But what--" Jason didn't get a chance to finish his question before Joel ejaculated on his face. "What the hell, McHale?"

"Going to try to tell me you didn't know that's how it was going to end?" Joel asked as he handed Jason a tissue.

"It's just-- That's disgusting." Jason blotted at his face with the tissue, being careful not to rub any into his eyes.

"Yet not disgusting to have my cock in your mouth? I'll keep that in mind for next time." Joel refastened his trousers and dropped back into his seat.

Jason scoffed. "There won't be a next time."

"No?" Joel asked. "What if I were to extend this as an open courtesy any time you don't want to be on my show?"

"That's just--" Jason started to object but stopped himself. He certainly did not plan for this to be a regular occurrence. Honestly, he had no plans to ever do this again. But he also didn't want to close off the possibility should he need a similar favor in the future. Jason stood and extended his hand. "You have yourself a deal, Mr. McHale."

Joel smiled and shook Jason's hand. "The pleasure of doing business with you is all mind, Mr. Kennedy."


End file.
